catherine_zetajonesfandomcom-20200215-history
RED 2
RED 2 is a 2013 American action comedy film and sequel to the 2010 film RED. It was inspired by the limited comic book series of the same name created by Warren Ellis and Cully Hammer, and published by the DC Comics imprint Homage. The film stars Bruce Willis, John Malkovich, Mary-Loise Parker, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Lee Byung-hun, Anthony Hopkins, and Helen Mirren, with Dean Parisot directing a screenplay by Jon and Erich Hoeber. Red 2 was released on July 19, 2013. *'Directed by:' Dean Parisot *'Produced by: '''Lorenzo di Bonaventura *'Written by: Jon Hoeber, Erich Hoeber *'''Story by: Warren Ellis, Cully Hamner *'Starring:' Bruce Willis, John Malkovich, Mary-Louise Parker, Helen Mirren, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Byung-hun Lee, Anthony Hopkins *'Music by:' Alan Silvestri *'Cinematography:' Enrique Chediak *'Edited by: '''Don Zimmerman *'Country:' U.S.A. *'Language:' English *'Running time:' 116 minutes *'Budget:' $84 million *'Box Office:' $148 million *'Release date:' July 19, 2013 *'Distributed by:' Summit Entertainment, Lionsgate Plot Three years after the previous film, while trying to lead a normal life with girlfriend Sarah Ross (Mary-Louise Parker), retired CIA Agent Frank Moses (Bruce Willis) is approached by former colleague Marvin Boggs (John Malkovich), who claims people are still after them, but Frank dismisses him. After appealing a second time, Marvin drives off, and his car explodes. Although Frank does not believe Marvin is dead, Sarah convinces him to go to Marvin's funeral where he delivers a teary-eyed eulogy. After the funeral, a group of government agents approach Frank and take him to be interrogated at a Yankee White Facility. During the interrogation, another government agent, Jack Horton (Neal McDonough) appears with an armed SWAT team, kills most of the facility's personnel, and tells Frank that he will torture Sarah until he gets information out of Frank. Frank escapes from the room, evades Horton's assassins, and with the sudden timely help of Marvin, who turns out to be alive, goes on the run with Sarah. Marvin explains that he and Frank are being hunted because they were listed as participants in a Clandestine operation codenamed Nightshade, conducted during the Cold War to smuggle a nuclear weapon into Russia piece by piece. So they decide to find out who leaked that documents. They discover is a man called "The Frog" (David Thewlis) the one who leaked the documents in Paris. So the trio goes to Paris with the hitman Han Cho-Bai (Lee Byung-hun) and the Americans in the pursuit. Meanwhile Horton has convinced world agencies that Frank and his crew are terrorists and must be stopped. Victoria (Helen Mirren) calls, telling Frank she has been contracted by MI6 to kill the three of them. As they arrive in Paris, they are stopped by Katya Petrokovich (Catherine Zeta-Jones), a Russian secret agent with whom Frank had a relationship earlier in his career. Katya tells them that the KGB is also in search of Nightshade, so she joins Frank, Marvin and Sarah to find "The Frog". red-2.jpg|Katya, Sarah and Frank wait in a restaurant in Paris to catch "The Frog" When he sees them the "The Frog" flees, but Frank and Katya catch him and bring him back to his house, where Sarah seduces him, both to help them and to prove she is a better girlfriend than Katya. Red2cath.jpg|Katya tries to stop "The Frog" by shooting his men at a restaurant in Paris The Frog gives them the key to his security box, which Katya apparently takes from Frank after drugging him; but Marvin, anticipating this, had handed a similar-looking key to Frank before his meeting with her. Marvin, Frank, and Sarah later find documents in the Frog's security box which point to Dr. Edward Bailey (Anthony Hopkins), a brilliant physicist, as the creator of the Operation Nightshade bomb without Frank's past knowledge. They find that Bailey is alive, held thirty-two years in a maximun security asylum for the criminally insane in London. So the trio travels to London to find out the truth of Operation Nightshade. Victoria (alerted by Marvin) unexpectedly confronts the trio in London, but helps to fake their deaths and then gain access to the asylum. Frank and Victoria meet Bailey, who is hyperactive and cannot rationally respond to their questions thanks to mind-fogging drugs the asylum had been giving him, so they take him to one of Marvin's safehouses from the past. After the drugs begin to wear off, Bailey remembers the bomb is still in Moscow. They go to Moscow, and Bailey concludes he hid the bomb in the Kremlin. They break into the Kremlin, and Bailey locates the suitcase-sized bomb, which is powered by red mercury, which has no radioactive signature and causes no fallout. As they are about to leave, Katya stops them. Frank persuades her to switch to their side and to help the to eliminate the bomb. After they escape and are celebrating, Victoria, who has escaped MI6 imprisonment for failing to kill him, calls Frank from London and tells him that Bailey was locked up because he had wanted to ''detonate the bomb, not sell it. Katerina.jpg|Katya celebrates with Frank, Sarah, Marvin and Bailey that they now have the dangerous bomb at their costudy Bailey quickly holds Frank at gunpoint and confirms Victoria's message, revealing that he made a deal with Horton and the Americans to give them the red mercury. He shoots Katya, staging her death at Frank's hands, and leaves with the bomb case. Horton reneges on his deal with Bailey, intending to interrogate him until all his secrets have been tortured out of him, but Bailey during air transit escapes using a nerve gas he created, administering the antidote to himself. Bailey then moves to the Iranian embassy in London; before Frank can follow him, Han attacks. Reaching a standoff, Frank urges Han to join sides with him and stop the bomb from Bailey's evil hands. Han finally relents, and the five enact a plan to recapture Bailey and the bomb. Sarah first seduces the Iranian ambassador, then takes him hostage. Marvin poses as a person seeking to defect to Iran, causes a diversion with the embassy plumbing, and the disguised team comes to "fix" it. They discover in the ambassador's safe plans disclosing the location of the bomb, but find that Bailey has already triggered the bomb's countdown timer and killed Horton. When they are discovered by embassy guards, Bailey seizes Sarah and flees to the airport to escape the imminent explosion. Frank, Marvin, Victoria, and Han, taking the active bomb case with them, give chase, but Marvin cannot stop the countdown. Frank, holding the bomb case, boards the plane and confronts Bailey who releases Sarah and forcefully insists he take the bomb off the plane with her. They rejoin Marvin, Victoria, and Han and wait for death as Han's plane takes off. As it disappears high in the sky it explodes in an immense fireball. Frank reveals that he had covertly placed the bomb from the case into a compartment near the plane's exit and confronted Bailey with only a closed empty case. The closing scene shows Sarah enjoying herself on a mission in Caracas with Frank and Marvin. Cast '- Bruce Willis' - Francis "Frank" Moses '- John Malkovich '- Marvin Boggs '- Mary-Louise Parker' - Sarah Ross '- Helen Mirren' - Victoria Winslow '- Anthony Hopkins' - Dr. Edward Bailey '- Catherine Zeta-Jones' - Katya Petrokovich '- Byung-hun Lee' - Han Cho Bai '- Neal McDonough' - Jack Horton '- David Thewlis' - The Frog '- Jong Kun Lee' - Han's father Music RED2Ost.jpg Reception 'Box office:' Red 2 opened on July 19, 2013 in North America. In its opening weekend, the film grossed $18.5 million and finished in fifth place, which was lower than the $21.8 million its predecessor earned in October 2010. According to exit polling, 67% of the audience was over 35 and 52% was male. Red 2 grossed $53.3 million in North America and $88.9 million overseas for a total of $142.1 million worldwide. Premiere+Summit+Entertainment+RED+2+Red+Carpet+jt_qh4MFTR2x.jpg|Some of the cast of RED 2 at the movie premiere 'Critical response:' Red 2 has received mixed reviews from film critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a rating of 42%, based on 137 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "While it's still hard to argue with its impeccable cast or the fun they often seem to be having, Red 2 replaces much of the goofy fun of its predecessor with empty, over-the-top bombast." Metacritic, which uses a weighted mean, assigned a score of 47 out of 100, based on 38 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Justin Chang of Variety called Red 2, "An obligatory sequel that can't quite recapture the sly, laid-back pleasures of its cheerfully ridiculous predecessor." Todd Gilchrist of The Wrap said, "...in a lackadaisical sequel no one asked for except perhaps his creditors, Willis seems unmotivated to smile at all, much less offer a series of emotions that constitute a believable or compelling performance." Justin Lowe of The Hollywood Reporter'' said, "Not that it isn’t entertaining, but the film's premise is certainly well past its 'use by' date, resulting in another passably palatable sequel distinguished by a lack of narrative and stylistic coherence that could potentially underpin a really viable franchise." Betsy Sharkey of '''Los Angeles Times' said, "No doubt the hope was that Dean Parisot could do to the action genre what he did to the Star Trek universe in the spot-on satire of 1999's Galaxy Quest. He has, and he hasn't. Red 2 is much more of a mixed bag than it should have been." Nicolas Rapold of The New York Times said, "Cars careen, lazily written infiltration plans are executed, and the violence is plentiful and toothless." Sequel In May 2013, Lionsgate re-signed Jon and Erich Hoeber to write a third installment. |}